conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zabuza825
I sincerely apologise, but I have taken the decision to put East Asia back in Altverse >.< In regards to your earlier questions, I believe that Akitsu would not have been invaded by Japan during World War II as it had struck some form of deal I imagine? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 12:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tenryu Animation expansion into Sierra Since the Kingdom of Sierra is heavily influenced by Asia and in fact, has its own thriving domestic anime market, Tenryu's programs may not come off as too surprising to most Sierrans. True depending on the extent of how graphic/macabre of the show, it may generate controversy but like most shows, surely the program was intended for more mature audiences in the first place? The show would be intended for older audiences and as such, they would have to expect some unsettling content (that younger audiences and the judgmental conservatives would shy away from hopefully). I could see some controversy wherein the content is so graphic that it shocks even the most extreme of Sierra's anime-watching niche (and that niche is fairly large) that it may generate news stories and discussions by the general public. I still a better picture as to how extreme Tenryu's programs will be (and the definition of what classifies as average Akitian "horror") before I can augment the appropriate general response in Sierra would be. At the same note, perhaps this too will be the beginning of Sierra's economic/cultural entrance into Akitsu. Akitian businesses start an overseas branch in Sierra (which can expand throughout the rest of the Americas) and vice versa. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:35, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Kurdistan will be more then willing to shelter them, although they will probably not have a nice stay in the country ;) --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 12:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shigaism I guess Strassonists would see Shigaism as an enlightened form of Communism, and would agree with their views on radical equality and outlawing of radicalist ideologies and organisations aswell as religious fundamentalism, racism, homophobia etc, as they share these views. However they would be wary about the fact that Shigaism being a school of Communist thought rather than Socialist thought. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 21:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Kazuo Shiga and Mikail Strasson I think that that idea is fair and would be quite interesting to expand the depth of the development of both of the ideologies. But, the issue being that Strasson committed suicide in 1925, so it would have to have been before then that they met. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh god! I have thanks for pointing that out. My articles are literally typo central. Yes sometime in the 1910's sounds good, as it was the time Strasson was getting his party going. I would suggest sometime in 1912? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:11, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Im sure Westland would be very interested in working with Akitsu on developing renewable energy technologies, particularly following the Sakomoto Nuclear Disaster. Westland is also in the same predicament, preferring not to deal with foreign countries who have terrible human rights records for things such as fossil fuels and fund their unjust economic systems. Akitsu, while it is not perfect in the eyes of Westland, is a far more enlightened society compared to others. Westland is dedicated under the Renewable Energies Act of 2012 to develop more renewable energy resources. I hope that both Akitsu and Westland can work together well. Yes I am still interested in the Strasson-Shiga RP, what did you have in mind for progression? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 13:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Im not really sure, just in my head from what I have read about Akitsu's society and culture, it seems to be more enlightened than how I percieve other cultures. Particularly from what I have read about the Sakomoto Nuclear Disaster, it appears that Akitian people will actually fight to change something rather than other cultures when a great tragedy occurs who express opposition but do little to fight for change. I think first we should create a Wiki Page, and then further the RP through news post. I think that the Strasson-Shiga idea you have would be the most realistic and best idea I could think of. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 16:19, April 6, 2015 (UTC) You can create the wiki page for the energy cooperation thing if thats okay. I think i'd rather have it mentioned in the wiki pages, but if you'd rather have IC RP then I guess thats okay. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 12:34, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question, unrelated to altverse Sorry for the late reply - I've been sitting on a lot of stuff for a while. If Avril is a character from London (or the area around like Kent, Hampshire, etc) ad coming from a wealthy background she would speak in , or "Queens English". You can look up films from the 1930's, old BBC newsreels or any of the Queen's Speeches to hear the sort of language used (i.e very posh). In the 1930's England your education depended on your background - the state system and the options that presented were different to the fee-paying variant. In 1921 all children had to attend a form of secondary education until the age of 18, which by then the vast majority left because very few people could afford university. Women and men were separated at some universities, although there were exceptions. Most commonly foreigners would study at a university rather then a lower institution unless they were rich/noble - most fee paying schools though were segregated between men and women. I may recommend looking up the University College London, which let women into its ranks in the late 1800's and educated several foreigners including the first prime minister of Japan Itō Hirobumi (it also hosted Gandhi, Kwame Nkrumah and another Japanese PM years later, Junichiro Koizumi). It could be something to base your university on. Again ,sorry for the late reply. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 15:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Altverse Application I already filled mine out, but since you seemed interested in my hypothetical state last night. Sansi ~Candiesrgood About Akitsu I have read your message and I understand your concerns. However as a newcomer I'm not exactly sure about how these issues are supposed to be answered. In real history, it was the United States that ferried Chinese troops to Taipei to accept Japanese surrender and claim Taiwan for China, which was recognized as part of China way back during the dynastic times. However fortunately for you Akitsu/Taiwan seemed to have evolved some sort of Japanese-influenced feudal culture as a part of Akitu's history according to the Akitsu article (you may have to clarify if I'm right about this since I've only briefly read it). In that case perhaps the world would have recognized Akitsu to be its own united culture distinct from Chinese culture, and allowed its independence. In that case you can go ahead with your altverse nation. I'll simply have to delete some brief information so its no big deal really. SArchangel (talk) 05:00, March 3, 2016 (UTC)